<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hold me close (and don't let go) by lotuspier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382102">hold me close (and don't let go)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspier/pseuds/lotuspier'>lotuspier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bro Bansaku is so Soft, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Freeform, Hugs, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Most of Omi's Villain Roles, No Dialogue, Sakuya is in Love, Sleep, So Is Banri, Utterly Whipped Idiots, they're so cute i'm crying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspier/pseuds/lotuspier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakuya knows that the world is cold — but in Banri's embrace, he feels nothing but warmth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakuma Sakuya/Settsu Banri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hold me close (and don't let go)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is actually my first attempt on making a fic that didn't rely on dialogue (as i'm someone who is really very dialogue heavy, if y'all didn't notice lol) but i hope you guys can still enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakuya knows that the world is cold — not everyone would be as warm and as welcoming like the sun. And it's a bitter realization for Sakuya as he experienced it firsthand. </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He would liken it to a campfire — only shining bright and providing heat at the first few minutes, before it slowly burns up, eventually leaving everyone cold once again. The warmth it gives is only temporary, fleeting quickly like a bee after it's already collected pollen from a flower.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hence, this is why he takes it upon himself to become the constant warmth and sunshine he's always longed to have. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His reason is simple — Sakuya is familiar with the feeling of this cold. It's comforting at times, the solitude and the quiet that he gets from being alone, from being in the cold. But it's also as equally frightening. It doesn't seem to be a source of fear at first, but once it bites, and he lets the cold consume him whole, he does not know how and where to find something that could bestow upon him the warmth he's been needing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Enter Banri Settsu. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakuya finds it odd until now. It's odd how this warmth, this sun that he's been wanting to have for himself comes in the form of Banri Settsu. For someone with the personality of the Autumn Troupe leader, it just seemed unlikely for him to become a person's source of comfort. Banri was lots of things; but for someone to think of him as the sun —comforting, welcoming, shining, and constantly giving — was not something that has immediately crossed Sakuya's mind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Given with Banri's perspectives and standpoints (and his actions sometimes, even), he simply didn't fit into what a normal person would think of as warmth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yet, here was Sakuya in the said man's embrace, his small frame tangled with Banri's and the sheets atop their bodies. Sakuya takes the time to slowly intertwine his fingers with the sleeping man's, and he vaguely registers the way his heart skips a beat. Even in Banri's sleep, his hand still reacts to Sakuya's, clasping his calloused hands with the ones that belonged to the Spring Troupe leader.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakuya thinks of how this simple action was enough to make him feel tingly inside, and he couldn't help but observe his boyfriend's face as Banri still rests in his slumber. Sakuya doesn't know why and how Banri's smile would suffice to turn cold winter nights into something that felt like a breezy spring morning. He doesn't know how Banri's able to make a bitter moments into ones that resembled perfect picnic days with one single hug. Sakuya still doesn't know how Banri's kisses make his dull, plain world transform into something like paradise. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Sakuya brushes off the stray hairs away from Banri's closed eyes, he smiles when his boyfriend's eyes finally flutter open. He responds to the Autumn Troupe leader with a silent greeting of his own, squeezing their intertwined hands together. Banri murmurs only a sleepy response, looking directly into Sakuya's pink eyes. But even then, he sees something in Banri's eyes that easily explains how Banri manages to make everything much prettily for Sakuya.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's so, <em>so</em> evident of genuine love. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He admits that at some point, he's already given up to find someone that would give him a love so genuine, recounting all the experiences he's had with his foster families. If his relatives wasn't able to love him for real, would there even be a chance for someone who isn't his blood to love him truly?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And yet, Banri proved him wrong. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakuya sees in Banri's eyes a look of admiration, a look of longing even in this state. Within the few seconds that Banri's looked into his eyes, Sakuya doesn't miss the silent message that his boyfriend was giving him. There were so many interpretations running in his head, but he settled for one that he knew would never be wrong — the message that Banri loves him to the ends of the world and back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakuya presses his lips chastely unto Banri's in reply, and he smiles when feels Banri's lips curve upwards through the kiss. And when they pull away, they share whispered laughs, before Banri's hand finds its way around Sakuya's waist. He pulls Sakuya's body closer to his, and Banri takes the chance to gently put his head on top of his boyfriend's. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With a hushed voice, Banri urges Sakuya to sleep once more, his lips singing a soft tune to lull Sakuya back to sleep. Sakuya nods, his eyes slowly closing on their own volition. Banri follows as well, the sounds of their breathing filling the night air.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakuya knows that the world is cold — but in Banri's embrace, he feels nothing but warmth.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you've reached up to this part, thank you so much! please feel free to drop comments and/or your thoughts!!! shout with me in my twt abt genshin and a3!!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>